


Talk to Me Like an Adult

by crippledboyfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend
Summary: Yuuri tries to explain his concerns about Viktor's past back injury to Yuri when he feels like they're hiding information from him.





	Talk to Me Like an Adult

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trouble in St. Petersburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896263) by [crippledboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend). 



> I started thinking a bit more into the future after getting a comment about how my last fic didn’t feel complete~They don’t need to be read together, but this fic comes a week or so later.

“We’re home, Yurio!” Viktor called as he held open the door for Yuuri, who had his arms full of their groceries. Makkachin ran up to the door and jumped up and down, barking in excitement.  
“Woof, woof, woof, to you, too~” Viktor smiled and bent his knees slightly as Makkachin stood up and put her front paws in his hands. “Did you take care of Yurio and Potya while we were gone?”  
Makkachin barked and leaped up, throwing Viktor off balance a bit as she skidded on the floor and went to sniffle at Yuuri’s feet as he sat down the bags. Viktor helped Yuuri put things in the fridge as Yuuri came across a tube of medicine they purchased.  
“Oh, do you want to try this now?” Yuuri asked. “I can put everything else away.”  
“Already?” asked Viktor.  
“We don’t have to,” said Yuuri as Yurio leisurely made his way in to greet them. “I was just offering. I’ll help you with it whenever. I don’t know if the medicine takes a while to dry or whatever, so I don’t want to do it at a bad time.”  
“No, I mean, we’re just going to be relaxing for the rest of the night,” Viktor leaned into the counter. “It should be fine.”  
“You sure?” checked Yuuri. “I don’t want to rush you into this, especially if you’re nervous that it could make things worse or —“  
“Yuuri, I’m not worried about that,” smiled Viktor. “It’s only a possibility. That stuff is meant to help people. There’s no better time to try it.”  
“Alright,” said Yuuri. “Hey, Yurio. What happened while we were gone?”  
“Nothing,” said Yurio, looking through the groceries. He picked out the container from the salad bar that he assumed was for him and started eating.  
“So, did you hear something back from the doctor?” asked Yurio.  
“Oh, no, we aren’t expecting any calls. I won’t know anything until I have the specialist interpret my MRIs next week,” explained Viktor, taking the tube of medicine. “I read online that this can help relieve pain, even from incisions that aren’t remotely fresh. I thought it would be worth a try if they really did just have it over-the-counter at the health food store, and ta-da, they did~!”  
“I know I’ve asked this before, but could you explain what’s wrong with your back since it should be healed by now?” asked Yurio.  
“No idea,” said Viktor.  
“No, I mean, I’m sure you have some guess.” Yurio said. “That’s what I’m talking about.”  
“Well, we can speculate, but we’re not really sure,” said Yuuri as he finished putting the groceries away.  
“That’s why I’ve needed doctors, да?” said Viktor.  
“So, they’re looking at it in the MRI right now, and…” Yurio trailed off, trying to understand and ask the right question. “And what exactly are they looking for?”  
“That’s kind of a broad question,” smiled Viktor. “I guess just abnormalities.”  
“But what do you think they’re going to find?”  
“We really don’t have new information,” explained Yuuri. “We just don’t know. Maybe they’ll see that something didn’t heal right when Viktor had his surgery, but we’re just not sure since things have been pretty bad and his back looks fine.”  
“And that’s why you think that he might be sick, right?” asked Yurio.  
“Well, yes.” Viktor answered.  
“But what with then, and how would you figure that out if you’re just looking at where he had surgery?”  
“That’s not all the doctors are doing,” said Yuuri. “And we don’t know. We’re not doctors, Yurio.”  
“But…he had tests done,” said Yurio. “Wouldn’t that tell you things for sure?”  
“Well, we did hear back about his complete blood count and things,” said Yuuri. “They didn’t find anything unusual.”  
“What does that mean?” asked Yurio.  
“Uh, I guess just that it’s not a major cancer or something else that people find out right away?” said Yuuri. “Like, it’s not something they’d realise on the spot if we had to rush him to the hospital.”  
“I know I don’t really understand this stuff, but could you at least try to talk to me like an adult?” asked Yurio. “I want to know what’s going on.”  
“Yuri, we’re not trying to talk over your head.” Viktor promised. He was about to add something when Yurio angrily stated,  
“Yes, you are! I still don’t know what’s wrong with you!”  
“Neither do I,” Yuuri tried to relate to Yurio.  
“Oh, come on.” Yurio swore in Russian and took his food to his room.  
“Poor kitten,” Viktor pursed his lips. “He’s so sweet. He just wants to help. I wish I knew how to tell him that we’re not lying.”  
“Let me try to talk to him some more,” Yuuri offered, following after the teenager.

Yuuri knocked on Yurio’s door.  
“Yurio?” he called.  
“What?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Fine,”  
Yuuri entered the room and sat down next to the cat.  
“Hey, I promise we’re not trying to keep secrets,” said Yuuri. “I’ll try to answer anything you ask. I know you’re just worried.”  
“But you’re not answering me,”  
“Only because I don’t know the answers to the questions your asking, and believe me, I want to know those answers, too,” Yuuri sighed. “What if I started by telling you what we do know?”  
“That’d be nice,” Yurio scoffed.  
Ignoring the rudeness, Yuuri explained,  
“Viktor’s back has been extra sensitive ever since he injured it, and it hurts him a lot to use it. He can get get really dizzy from the pain trying to helps us on the ice. His back hurts him all the time, even, but it looks perfectly healthy,”  
Yurio seemed to be listening, but Yuuri wasn’t sure if his sum-up was helping. He really didn’t think he had any new information to share.  
“His blood pressure is fine, he doesn’t have any gastrointestinal issues or headaches, but he’s been needing a ton of sleep,” Yuuri explained. “He gets shaky, he’s been catching tons of colds, and he thinks he’s been showing signs of aging a lot lately.”  
“He has,” said Yurio. “His allergies have been extra bad this year, too.”  
“I didn’t really notice anything like hairline receding until he pointed it out in old pictures, but yeah. There’s no denying that he’s been stiff and his immune system isn’t in top form. So, that’s why we’re scared that it’s not just from his injury.”  
“So, are you thinking it’s something like arthritis?”  
“Well, I think the doctor would’ve said something if did look like arthritis, but…I guess?” Yuuri answered. “What we’re trying to tell you is that our guess is as good as yours. But, it’s not our job to guess. Viktor and I have just been keeping track of his vital signs and flare-ups so we’ll have more information to tell the doctor as best as we can, and we’re not sure what else we can do.”  
“And that’s all you know?” asked Yurio.  
“I think so,” said Yuuri. “Nothing else is coming to mind.”  
“What can I do?” Yurio asked softly.  
Yuuri reached in to hug Yurio, a bit upset.  
“Just be gentle and behave, okay?” said Yuuri, and he stood up. “Even if things get worse, I should be able to take care of both of you. You don’t have to worry about being forced to go anywhere. Plus, Yakov and Lilia are close, and they can always help, and we know you’re fine with them. We love you.”  
“…love you, too…” Yurio said as Yuuri left.  
“Those jackasses.” Yurio thought. “Am I really good for nothing to the point where he needs to tell me just to ‘be gentle and behave’?”

Yuuri met Viktor in their bedroom.  
“Hey,” said Yuuri. “I think I might have actually explained it in a way he could understand this time.”  
“Thank you, Yuuri,” said Viktor. “I know it’s hard to talk about.”  
“It seemed like it might be easier 1 on 1,” said Yuuri. “And I think it was. I’m pretty sure I caught him up to speed.”  
“I’ve never lied to him about this, have I, Yuuri?” asked Viktor, doubting himself.  
“Outside of saying you’re okay when you weren’t, or down-playing pain I don’t think so.”  
“Good,” said Viktor. “I just don’t him to worry unnecessarily. He’s allowed to know what’s wrong.”  
“It’s hard for him to grasp that we don’t have all the answers,” said Yuuri. “And he doesn’t even know what to ask. He just thinks that we know everything.”  
“He’s so cute,” said Viktor. “He has no concept of illness.”  
“I know, he’s so immature,” said Yuuri. “Even though his life has been turned completely around a couple of different times by people who look after him getting sick. I told him that he shouldn’t have to worry about that anymore, though. He’s much older, and he also has me and his coach and ballet teacher to rely on.”  
“I wish we could keep him young and innocent, but I promise I’m trying to explain things to him now,” said Viktor. “And I thought I started off explaining things well from the beginning, when I couldn’t help him with skating as much as I used to. But, I guess I confused him when the doctor said I’d be fine and I threw myself back into a final season…”  
Yuuri stroked Viktor’s arm.  
“Want to try the medicine now?” he asked.  
“Sure,” said Viktor, gesturing over to the nightstand where he brought the tube of cream. As Viktor pulled his shirt off, Yuuri opened the container.  
“Do I just put it straight on?” he asked. “I can’t read it.”  
“Yeah,” said Viktor as Yuuri squeezed a tiny bit onto his finger. “Ah, you might not want to put it right on your hand. But, I guess it didn’t say not to…”  
“Too late,” Yuuri smiled uncomfortably. “It doesn’t feel weird or anything. I’ll wash my hands when we’re done.”  
Viktor lowered himself onto his stomach, and Yuuri carefully traced his fiancé’s scar with the medicine.  
“It doesn’t hurt?” checked Yuuri.  
“No, no,” said Viktor. “It feels nice. It’s a bit cooling.”  
“Oh, thank god,” said Yuuri. “I’m gonna go wash this off.”  
Viktor waited, just resting until Yuuri came back.  
“Did it say how long it took to soak in when you read the back?” asked Yuuri.  
“No, I think I’ll just wait it out,” said Viktor. “I don’t need to do anything. Might as well enjoy the help and relax until it feels dry.”  
“I’m really glad that this helped,” Yuuri smiled.  
Viktor sighed.  
“Thank you, Yuuri.”  
“I love you, Viktor.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
